The MEZCOPH was awarded the Project EXPORT grant in 2003 and is currently completing the fourth of the five funded years. The aim of this project is to reduce health disparities among Native Americans and Hispanics in Arizona in the areas of diabetes and substance abuse. To accomplish this, the project has conducted pilot research studies, built community-university-coalitions, endeavored to integrate research, training, and community outreach, and worked to strengthen the infrastructure for reducing and eliminating diabetes and substance abuse. This section summarizes progress made to date. Progress has been measured on the basis of an Evaluation Plan that is multifaceted, involving both process and outcome evaluations aimed at identifying effectiveness, community capacity building, and scientific integrity. The evaluation plan was developed by a team comprised of UA Project EXPORT faculty and staff working in concert with community representatives.